Haoosoul (A Spaceific Universe)
Haoosoul is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Haoosoul E'Ei Vinter Gender : Female Age : 10 Species : Tevvog Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Expedition Member Notable Relations : Ripley (Pet) Faction(s) : Galactic Protectors Homeworld : Zini Z'Mani Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Medium *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Tribal Knives Haoosoul hurls out one throwing knife at a time to deal damage to her enemies with. *Weapon Type : Throwing Knives *Throwing Angle : Direct *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : N/A *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : N/A *Recoil Amount : Minor First Ability : Fury Throw Haoosoul can throw out her family heirloom spear which flies through the air and goes through shields until it pierces an enemy and stuns before making impact and dealing damage to them. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (On Impact) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Dependent *Maximum Range : Long *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Medium (On Impact) Second Ability : Hunter Traps Haoosoul can place down up to two hunter traps to be active on the map at a single time which will damage and immobilize any single enemy that steps on it and alerting Haoosoul of this. *Ability Type : Damaging/Deployable *Damage Amount : Large (On Hit) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Until Triggered, Destroyed Or Replaced *Maximum Range : Minor *Total Cooldown : Medium (Each Charge) *Ultimate Charge : Small (On Hit) Third Ability : Jungle Instinct Haoosoul can call upon her tribal instincts to start both moving faster and jumping higher as well as gaining the ability to double jump for as long as she continues moving and doesn't stop. *Ability Type : Movement *Movement Bonus : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Dependent *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Ultimate Ability : Ripley The Gealike Haoosoul calls upon Ripley to join the battle and act as an additional player who can get damaged, healed, etc like normal players and moves around the immediate area to fight enemies. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium (Can Be Eliminated) *Maximum Range : Small *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Haoosoul has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Tribal Origins (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Haoosoul Giving Belly Rubs To Her Pet Ripley Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Haoosoul Celebrating With Her Pet Ripley Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"Trust In Nature And Nature Will Provide For You" Story Appearances Trivia *Haoosoul's creation was inspired by the existence of Grover and Pip from Paladins. *Haoosoul is one of few characters that existed in the very original plot of Spaceific to still remain. Category:A Spaceific Universe